1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to battery charging and relates particularly but not exclusively to battery charging in respect of batteries such as used for industrial applications as in fork lift trucks and the like battery operated vehicles.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the industrial usage of batteries, particularly where high energy drainage is required, it has been a problem that the batteries are sometimes destroyed during the charging process. We believe the destruction has been consequent on charging when the battery temperature exceeds a safe charging temperature and not on the previously held theory of too high a charging current. Tests conducted by us have established that this is so. The temperature of the battery can be exceeded not only by charging at too high a current but also by a rapid discharge preceding the charging.